urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rake
The Rake is a humanoid creature described by reports of being 6 feet tall, with grayish skin and big black eyes resembling a large hairless dog or a naked man. It is often seen in suburban areas and when spotted it just stares at the person. If provoked or approached, it opens its mouth and widens its eyes. The Rake is known for stalking, including nightmares and then tearing apart his victims. The nightmares are its method of choice, they are always the same, it's of the creature sitting at the end of the bed observing the victim. It feeds its sanity for a while and then it kills them. It is speculated that the Rake is a proxy which has gone though mutation due to powers given by the Slender Man. The ones who survive to tell the story end up in asylum or commit suicide. The Creature is mentioned in written testimonies that date back to the 12th century. In almost cases, the stories were identical. A Mariner's Log: 1691 ' ''He came to me in my sleep. From the foot of my bed I sensation. He took everything. we must return to england. We shall not return here again at the request of the request of the Rake". '''A Journal Entry (Translated from Spanish:1880) ' "I have experienced the Greatest terror (x3) I see his eyes when I close mine. They are hollow. Black. They saw me and pictured me. His wet hand. I will not sleep. His voice (Unintelligible text)". 'A suicide Note: 1864 ' "As I prepare to take my life. I feel it necessary assuage any guilt or pain I have introduced through this act". It is not the fault of anyone other than him. For once I awoke and felt his presence. And once I awoke and saw his form. Once again I awoke and heard his voice, and looked into his eyes". "I cannot sleep without fear of what I might next awake to experience. I cannot ever wake. Goodbye". Found in the same wooden box were to empty envelopes addressed to William Rose, and one loose personal letter with no envelope: "'''Dearest Linnie. "I have prayed for you." The most complete tale of the creature was the one provided by a witness in 2006... When she and her husband awake to the Rake sitting at the end of their bed. It scurries to the bed side, stares at the witness's husband, and then runs into their children's room, where it attacks their daughter. It flees as the couple approaches, and their daughters final words are "He is the Rake.". Her husband and daughter died when rushing to the hospital driving into the lake. In June of 2006 two spanish men who were walking through the Catalonia Forest got the first video footage of what is believed to be the Rake. A few months later, a user named Brian Somerville made a post of the creature's story In "Something Awful" website. After this, it wasn't much longer until it became popular. The most recent report of the creature was on December 2nd, 2010, a hunter finds his trail camera lying face down with its straps opened, upon checking the shots, he finds the most shocking image: